


Rock God

by Lulu_Horan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Josh, Alpha!Sandy, Alpha!Sean, Alpha!liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Felching, First Kiss, First Time, Innocence, Kissing, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mpreg, Niall is really innocent, Omega!Niall, Promise, Rimming, Snogging, Soulmates, alpha!Harry, and he has a crush on Zayn, beta!Zayn, but i'll do my best, duh - Freeform, holiness, i don't know what im doing, it wouldn't be my story without rimming, ive never wrote alpha/omega before, omega!Louis, soul bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_Horan/pseuds/Lulu_Horan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is a small Irish boy who moved to Bradford with his parents a few years previously. And his life wouldn't be so bad if his parents weren't bible-thumping hypocrites. He did believe in God, but he didn't think that God would have invented fun things if He didn't want anyone to have fun. And that's what he wants to do, have fun.</p><p>Or, the one where Niall sneaks out to go to a rock concert with his best friend (and crush) Zayn, and ends up falling in love with the drummer, Josh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll Be Damned

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I don't really know what I'm doing. I've never written A/B/O before, so go easy on me, okay?
> 
> Also, there won't be much mention of who is what at first because no one knows yet. I haven't even decided what to make Zayn don't hate me.
> 
> So anyway, hope you like it, and please tell me what you think!

“Mum, Da, you’ll never guess what Zayn got!” Niall shouted excitedly as he burst through the front door.

Maura turned to face him from the sofa, a disapproving frown on her face. “Inside voice, Niall. And didn’t we tell you to stop hanging around with that Zayn boy? He smokes and drinks and he’s a generally bad influence all together.”

Niall had to refrain from rolling his eyes. “Yes, but Mummy, he got front row tickets to go see Slamming Cages live! In concert!”

Bobbly looked up over his reading glasses. “Slamming Cages? What is that?”

“They’re a rock band. Zayn has an extra ticket, and he wants me to go with him.”

Maura sighed. “Niall, you know you shouldn’t go to events like that. Those people are going to hell, and so is everyone who worships and follows them. Jesus is the only person you should be following.”

Bobby nodded. “Only He can guide you on the straight and narrow.”

The teenager whined. “But I don’t wanna be on the straight and narrow! It’s too narrow!”

“Broad is the path that leads to destruction, son,” Bobby said, turning back to his newspaper.

“But Da, one concert won’t destroy me!”  
“Your father said no, Niall,” Maura said sternly. “Now go do your homework.”

“But mum, the extra ticket!”

“Niall-“

“And it’s on my birthday!”

“Niall-“

“And I’m always in this house. I always do what you ask, and all I ask is for this one concert! Please!” Niall was ready to drop to his knees and beg.

“You know why you always listen to us, Niall?”

He sighed. “Children, obey your parents in the Lord, for this is right. Ephesians 6:3.”

“That’s right.”

“But Mum-”

“That’s enough, Niall!” Bobby interrupted. “We said no, and that is the end of it. I’ll be damned if I let my son willingly and blindly follow a few buffoons straight into hell. And if you keep pushing the matter, you’re grounded all weekend.”

Niall hung his head. “Yes sir.”

“I wish you would just be more like your brother. Greg never gave us this much trouble at your age. Honestly, you’re such a headache sometimes. I can’t wait for your Alpha instincts to kick in.”

The small boy bit his lip and didn’t respond. He knew better than to even try. Greg would always be number one in their eyes, and nothing Niall did was ever enough. He held back tears as he went to his room.

His parents were too strict on him. They made him go to Bible study twice a week and Friday night prayer service. And then on Sundays, they all sat through a long and boring service where the preacher did nothing but scream at everyone about how they were all going to hell unless they repented their sins. And the worst part was, Niall was almost sure that he was gay, which was a little weird because male omegas were very hard to find. He wanted to go to the concert so badly because he’d get to spend an entire evening with Zayn. In Niall’s eyes (and the eyes of just about every girl in their school) Zayn was perfection. 

He had perfect hair, perfect skin, perfect eyes, a perfect nose, perfect lips, even perfect teeth (they were crooked, but still perfect). His laugh was perfect, and yeah, he smoked, but he looked hot doing it. Niall sighed in yearning. He wished with all his heart that he could just kiss his best friend. He knew for a fact that Zayn was bisexual. In fact, Zayn had a huge crush on one of Slamming Cages’ band members, Liam Payne. Niall could admit that Liam was attractive enough, but he still wished desperately that he was attractive to Zayn as well.

With a heavy heart, he started his homework. He ignored his mum when she called him for dinner, not feeling very hungry. He even ignored her when she brought up some tea. He didn’t drink the tea. He didn’t even so much as touch the cup. The last time he drank tea that one of his parents made…well, it was an unpleasant experience for him, and he wouldn’t be making that mistake again.

His phone buzzed on the desk, indicating that someone had texted him.

Zayn  
 _Hey, mate. What did your folks say?_

Niall  
 _Hey, man. They said no, but I’m still going with you._

Zayn  
 _How?_

Niall rolled his eyes fondly.

Niall  
 _It’s a little something called sneaking out._

Zayn  
 _When did you turn into such a badass?_

Niall  
 _I’ve been hanging out with you, haven’t I? ;P_

Zayn  
 _Good point lol_

Niall  
 _I need sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow xx_

Zayn  
 _Okay, mate. Night xx_

Niall smiled at the kisses, even though he knew they didn’t mean anything, not really. Zayn would send kisses to anyone. Of course, kisses between two alphas were very unnecessary, as they couldn’t lead to anything. That fact didn’t make Niall feel any less special, and he smiled as he dressed for bed. He really was very fond of Zayn. Very fond. Underneath the tough exterior that everyone else always saw, he really was the biggest and sweetest sap, though you’d never know it unless he chose to show you that side of himself.

So, in a sense, Niall felt really special, knowing that just he and Zayn’s sisters got to see the softer side of him, the side that cares and loves and is warm and cuddly, and everything good in the world, everything that would make Zayn a perfect alpha. That fact made Niall feel like he and Zayn were a little more than just friends…maybe.

~*~*~*~*~

“You wanna come over tonight?” Zayn asked Niall, even though he already knew that answer. It was a routine they played everyday.

“You know that I do, but my parents don’t like you.”

Zayn shrugged. “Then tell them you’re going to Sean’s.”

Niall actually laughed out loud at the absurdity. “Yeah, like goody-two-shoes Sean would actually lie for me.”

“Then say Harry, I don’t know.”

“They don’t know Harry.”

Zayn huffed in frustration. “I really want you to come over. I need someone to play FIFA with.”

“I really wish I could, Z. I’m really sorry.” Niall wrapped his arms around the older boy’s waist.

Zayn grumbled about being hugged in public. “We should do this somewhere else.”

Niall grinned as he pulled away. “To protect your bad boy image?”

“I am a bad boy,” he responded, brushing off his leather jacket and lighting a cigarette as they started to walk.

“Does that mean you need to be punished?”

Zayn’s mouth dropped open as he stared at his younger friend. “Where did you learn that?”

Niall chuckled. “I’ve seen my fair share of porn, ya know. And I know how to thoroughly delete my history.”

“Yeah, well, good for you.”

Niall smirked, pushing Zayn up against a brick wall. “You didn’t answer my question.” He leaned in and nibbled on Zayn’s earlobe, trying hard not to laugh at the look on Zayn’s face. “Does Daddy need to punish his bad boy?”

Zayn’s eyes were wide in surprise before they suddenly turned hostile. “Fuck you.” He pushed him away.

Niall laughed out loud. “Oh, come on, Z, I was kidding. Don’t be so uptight.”

“Whatever. I’ll see you later.”

“Zayn, wait! I’m sorry. I was just joking. I didn’t mean to-”

“I know, Ni. But…you can’t just do stuff like that, not without a follow through.”

Niall blinked. “Oh my…what? You mean you’re a bottom?”

“I’d bottom for only two people. Liam Payne, the epitome of a sex god, and…you.”

His jaw dropped open. “You’d really let me shag you?”

Zayn raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Well, yeah. You’re my best mate and I trust you to take care of me. So um…if you ever wanna…you know…just call me, yeah?

Niall couldn’t close his mouth. “You’re serious? But I’ve never even kissed anyone.”

Zayn stepped closer. “I could do that for you.” He leaned closer to the young boy, who’s heart was thudding in his chest. “Would you like me to kiss you, Niall?”

He couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe. He didn’t know what to do. Zayn was willing to do a whole friends with benefits thing, but he really liked him. He didn’t want to be just another shag on the side. “I don’t know.”

“You’re really cute, Ni. Anyone ever tell you that?”

The Irish boy shook his head, still in shock. His best mate and crush thought he was cute.

“Well, you are. And just to let you know, if you ever decide you want a kiss, or shag, know that I’d take care of you too, okay?”

Niall nodded and held his breath as Zayn slowly, carefully, pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. He thought he might faint at how close he was to getting what he wanted, what he needed. In a split second, he decided, screw whatever his parents said, and whatever anyone said. He was in love with a beautiful boy, and he was going to kiss that boy.

He turned his head slightly to catch Zayn’s lips in a kiss, and he couldn’t believe it, the love and gentleness he felt through it. He wrapped his arms around the taller boy’s neck as he was pulled closer, and the kiss got deeper. Zayn licked at his bottom lip, and he opened his mouth, and almost wished he didn’t, as he learned that Zayn could make him fall apart with just a simple snog. His knees were literally shaking as he pulled away for air. He looked deep into Zayn’s eyes and saw nothing but affection.

“You alright, Ni? Was that okay?”

“It was…perfect.” They spent a few moments like that, just holding each other, looking into the other’s eyes. “I have to go. My parents will be worried.”

“Sneak out tonight.”

“What?”

“Sneak out and come over to my house.”

“I don’t think-”

“We’re not gonna fuck, just some snacks and pizza and FIFA, and maybe some more snogging, but that’s all, I promise.”

Niall nodded. “Okay. What time?”

“I’ll come around and get you around, say, eleven? Will your parents be in bed by then?”

“They should be.”

“Good. I’ll text you when I’m on my way.”

“Okay. See ya.” Niall kissed Zayn’s cheek quickly before literally running all the way home, a huge grin on his face. “Hi Mum, hi Da.”

“Hello, sweetheart,” Maura greeted him with a kiss. “What are you so happy about?”

Niall shrugged. “I just had a good day.”

“Did you find a girl you like, sonny? Think you’ll bond early, eh?” Bobby winked.

“No, I just…had a good day. I’m gonna go do my homework.” He ran up the stairs and into his room, plopping down on the bed. He touched his lips, remembering how Zayn’s felt against them. Did Zayn like Niall as much as Niall liked him?

Maybe if he had the courage, he would ask him tonight…while they’re… _snogging_ , Niall thought in excitement. He could hardly wait.


	2. We're Trying To Save Your Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is really just character development for Niall, Harry, and Zayn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I MAY OR MAY NOT MEET 5SOS TOMORROW DHIHEHKWHC

Niall thought his life couldn't get any better. He felt like he could do anything. There he lay on Zayn's bed, snogging him like there was no tomorrow. His lips were probably swollen, but he couldn't care less. He finally had something he really wanted.

"Zayn," he murmured as his ear was nibbled. "Zayn, stop it!"

"Mm, why should I?" The older boy licked across the pale skin in front of him. "You taste delicious."

"But you haven't really tasted me, not really," Niall winked.

Zayn groaned. "You really wanna get laid, don't you?"

"Nah, I just like teasing you."

"You're gonna be the death of me, I swear you will."

"God, I hope not. I'd miss you too much." Niall rolled off him with a sigh. ''I hope me Mum doesn't check my room like she does sometimes. Then I'll be in real trouble."

"Yeah, it'll suck if you get grounded, then I won't be able to snog you anymore."

"Is that all you're worried about?"

"Of course not. I'd miss you too, donut."

"Suuuure you would." Niall rolled his eyes. "Anyways, I can't wait for the concert. It's gonna be amazing!"

"I know!" Zayn said, suddenly excited. "Front row to see those perfect sex gods sweat." He nearly swooned. "Liam will take one look at me and fall in love." He sat up on his knees to kiss Liam's face on the poster of the band that was hanging above his headboard.

"That Louis is a right fit one," Niall put in, eyeing the poster himself.

"They're all fit," Zayn said dreamily. "I want to have an orgy with them."

"Aren't they all Alphas?"

"Supposedly. Who really knows? Personally, I think Louis is an omega. He's too short to properly dominate anything. I hear he's sassy, though. But he has an ass that no one can rival."

Niall chuckled. "You're so whipped by this band, it's hilarious."

"Just wait until you see them live. It's an experience you'll remember for the rest of your life. And I'll be right next to you like, I told you so, and you won't be able to argue because I'll be right...again."

"Oh, shut up, you smug bastard. You said they all live here in Bradford?"

"No, Josh and Louis live here. Liam and Sandy live in Wolverhampton. They all own houses in London, but they hardly ever go there, because of lack of privacy. Here in Bradford, and in Wolverhampton, things aren't so hectic."

"I wonder if I can meet one of them?"

Zayn laughed humorlessly. "Good luck with that, mate. Their security is tighter than One Direction's."

"Who's that?"

Zayn shook his head. "You really do live under a rock."

Niall rolled his eyes again, turning onto his side. His limbs were starting to feel heavy from tiredness. He knew it was time for him to go if he wanted to be any good for school the next day. He glanced at the clock. Make that later that day. ''I have to go, Z."

"Why?"

Ni chuckled. "Do you see the time? I'm gonna be a wreck at school. Plus, my mom will kill me if I'm not at the breakfast table in a few hours." He yawned and stretched before standing. "Thanks for the movies and the snogging. I had a lot of fun."

"I'll bet you did." Zayn hugged his friend tightly. "I love you, Ni."

''I love you too, Z. I'll see you at school."

~*~*~*~ *~

Niall rubbed his eyes tiredly before brushing his teeth and washing his face. He dressed in a sleepy haze, too exhausted to care whether he matched or not. He stuffed his feet into white supras and trudged down the stairs.

"You know, son, if you hadn't snuck out last night, you wouldn't be so tired."

"Morning, Da," he muttered, still half sleep.

"Did you get drunk last night? You know what the bible says about that."

"And be not drunk with wine in excess, but be ye filled with the Holy Spirit."

"That's right," Maura put in as she sat a plate of pancakes in front of him. "We thought you would know better by now."

Niall was only half listening, as most of his brain was still in bed. "I didn't get drunk last night, okay?"

"You still snuck out," Bobby said, sipping his coffee. "So now we need to think of a suitable punishment, don't you agree?"

"Well, my life can't possibly get any worse, so what is it?"

"You're to take bible study with Reverend Whitman in his office everyday after school, starting today. Perhaps being in God's house more often will teach you to be honest and obedient. Not to mention what an honor it is to learn more of God's word from the Reverend himself."

Niall stared at his father in disbelief. "You can't be serious, Da!"

''I'm very serious, Niall. You must learn your place in God's kingdom and to be an obedient servant."

"Why must I be a servant at all?"

Maura gasped. "Bite your tongue! He is the King of kings! It is an honor and a privilege to kneel at his feet!"

"If everyone's gonna do it anyways, why can't I just do it later, with everyone else?"

"Because you'll be doing it from hell. We're trying to save your soul, son. Now, be at the church at half three, or you're grounded. The Reverend is being very generous by doing this for you. Be grateful."

Niall rolled his eyes (he'd been doing more and more of that lately...) and left the table. "I'll make sure to thank him for that." The sarcasm was lost on his parents as they beamed proudly at him. 

''That's my baby boy!" Maura said.

The teenager grabbed his backpack and left the house as quickly as he could, taking a deep breath as he stepped into fresh air. He hated being home. It always felt like he was suffocating under all the scriptures and rules. His parents never listened when he had something to say. He wanted to be free to express himself without someone constantly nagging him about how wrong those ideas are. That's probably why he liked Zayn so much. Zayn's only rule was to be fun, and have as much of it as possible. He never scolded Niall for expressing himself. He even encouraged it (then again, what else canyon expect from an artist?).

Niall sighed longingly. It had only been a few hours since he saw his best friend last, but he missed him sorely and it was utterly ridiculous. At least he'd see him in school, which was the only highlight about it. Zayn made things be not so bad. And Niall was grateful that he wasn't bullied, not that bullying was a big issue at the school. There were some jackasses of course, but most students minded their business. 

As Zayn's best friend, however, he felt like he should be more popular than he was. Or maybe that was asking too much from the big man upstairs. At least he had Harry and Zayn, and they were enough for him (they were both more popular, probably because they were both so fit, and Niall was just ordinary. But they both loved him unconditionally, and that's all that mattered).

Niall heard footsteps behind him before someone jumped onto his back. "Hi, Niall!"

He pretended to groan. "Harry, get off me, you big lump."

"That's not very nice, Niall James. Is that any way to treat your best friend?"

"Best friend? I don't see Zayn anywhere."

Harry slid off his back with a pout. "Well, if that's how you feel, Niall, you can just walk the rest of the way by yourself." He stuck his nose in the air and started strutting away.

"I was kidding, Haz. You know that." Niall jogged to catch up to him.

"Do I?"

Niall grinned fondly. "How do I reconcile myself?"

"I require a kiss upon the left cheek."

Niall chuckled and complied, pressing his lips to the soft skin. "Morning, Harry, my love. I hope you're doing well on this fine morning."

Harry turned and squeezed Niall until he could hardly breathe. "You're just so cute, Ni! I wasn't even mad at you. I could never be mad with you. You're just like a cute little Irish teddy bear!"

"Haz...can't breathe..."

''Harry, give the poor boy a break."

"Zayn!" The alpha let go of Niall and jumped onto Zayn. "Why do you both look like shit? Did you guys have a slumber party or something?"

"Haz, get off of me."

"But you're so cuddly, Z! You try to act all tough, but I know you're really a marshmallow inside. You love cuddles, don't try to deny it."

"If you don't let go of me right now, I'll shave your head while you sleep."

Harry released him with a pout as Niall giggled. "You're so grumpy in the morning."

Zayn shrugged and lit a cigarette. "So are you excited for the concert next week?"

"Duh! Do you even have to ask that?"

"Niall reckons he'll give Louis a go. What about you?"

Harry sighed dreamily. "Sandy is so hot. It's too bad he's Alpha. We would have had some beautiful children."

"I hope I'm a beta so I can mate Liam.We'd have letter-looking kids than you and Sandy."

"Sorry, mates," Niall interrupted. "Me and Louis take the cake."

"No way, dude."

"Keep dreaming."

They all bantered the rest of the way to school, arguing which couple would have the cutest kids. They split ways for homeroom but continued the disagreement at lunch, where they finally settled that their kids would be equally cute.

"So, Niall, did your folks find out that you snuck out?" Zayn asked.

"Wait, Niall snuck out?" Harry looked perplexed. "Our goody two-shoes Niall snuck out? And nobody told me? This is the kind of stuff you're supposed to share!"

Niall shook his head at his friend. "Yeah, They said I have to go to bible study everyday until I 'learn my lesson,' whatever that means."

''Are you fucking serious? That's fucking ridiculous! You're in church enough as it is!"

"How do you think I feel about this?" The younger boy dipped his chip in ketchup and ate it angrily. "That means I'll hardly ever see you!"

"Baby...I'm so sorry. I didn't think you'd get caught."

Harry looked back and forth between them. "Baby? Did I miss something? Are you guys dating? Why didn't you tell me?"

"We're not dating, Harold, so relax."

"We're not? Last night, I could have sworn..." Niall winked so Zayn knew he was kidding.

"Sorry, Ni, you're not my type." Zayn brushed his fingers through his shiny black locks. "I need a strong, manly Alpha."

"Yeah, like me," Harry grinned.

"No, like Liam. You're too much of a pushover, Harry."

The Alpha frowned. ''I am not,"

"Yeah you are, mate," Niall put in. "Not to mention you're younger than both of us."

"Only by a few months," he pouted.

"Speaking of being the oldest, since I haven't had a heat or a rut since my sixteenth birthday in January, I have assumed that I am a Beta. I know it's rare, but it's the only thing that makes sense."

''How am I younger than you, but I've already been in a rut? It's not fair." Harry pouted even more.

"You don't like your ruts?" Niall asked curiously.

''They're too painful. I really need an omega."

Niall rubbed his friend's shoulder sympathetically. "At least we can complain together when it's my turn."

"Don't worry, Niall. You can knot me anytime," Zayn winked.

''And I can't?!" Harry protested.

"Haz, I already told you, you're not my type."

"I'm everyone's type. Maybe you're just not _mine_."

"Either way, we don't romantically click."

"Yeah, so back off, Harry, if you know what's good for you."

"You really wanna challenge an Alpha, Ni?" Harry bared his teeth menacingly. Something in Niall wanted to cower, but he settled for rolling his eyes.

" Just you wait until its my turn." Niall flipped his growing hair out of his eyes. "We'll see who's the better Alpha then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried very hard to make it over 2k words. Anyway, concert next chapter.
> 
> ~Lulu xx
> 
> kik: luluhoran1
> 
> twitter: @nopeasforpayno


	3. Finally Found You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> concert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus fuck, this took a long time

Niall was quivering in excitement as he lay in bed. Zayn had said goodnight a while ago, but Niall just couldn't keep his eyes closed. He was too excited for the next day. Not only was it his birthday, but he was going to the Slamming Cages concert with Zayn and Harry, front row! He'd get to see Louis Tomlinson up close and kind-of personal. Maybe there's a way for them to get backstage passes. Niall shivered at the thought of being so close to the sexy man, even if they were so far apart in age. He'd recently learned that Louis would be turning 22 that December. Not that age meant anything to Niall. He didn't care either way.

Also, tomorrow would possibly bring him his first rut...or heat. Niall still wasn't sure what he would turn out to be. He was pretty sure that he would mate a male, though. He wasn't so keen on being an Alpha, even though he would probably turn out to be one. He more liked the idea of being taken care of rather than taking care of someone else.

But never mind that. He still had a whole day of school to get through. He decided he would skip his personal lessons with the Reverend after school and they would go straight to the arena for the concert. Even though they'd have to wait a little while, they really didn't mind, seeing as they'd probably get to watch the band go inside. Maybe they'd even feel like taking a few pictures. Excitement and thrill rushed through Niall. The prospects of the coming day had him quivering under his duvet. It was as if he could feel just how awesome his sixteenth birthday would be.

~*~*~*~*~

"Happy birthday, Nialler!" Harry shouted in his ear as he nearly squeezed the life out of the older boy. "Do you feel like an Alpha yet? It hit me like a freight train I tell ya."

Niall shrugged. ''I don't feel any different."

"Yeah, well. Maybe you'll go into rut tonight, then you can shag Louis proper."

Niall blushed and laughed. "Oh shut your trap." He was still chuckling when Harry sniffed him. "What?"

"Were you like...hugging your mom for a long time this morning or something?"

"No more than usual. Why? Is her perfume really strong or something?"

"No, the scent of Omega is just a little stronger today."

"That' a little weird, innit? Shouldn't I smell like an Alpha by now?" Niall nose crinkled in confusion.

"Not necessarily," Harry shrugged. "Zayn still smells immature. I don't know what he's gonna be."

Niall nodded, forehead creased. "I hope it kicks in soon. My dad wasn't happy when I didn't smell like an Alpha at breakfast. Me mum had to calm him down."

"Yeah, well, your dad's a jerk. Anyway, have you talked to Zayn?"

"No, I haven't seen him yet. Why?"

"We're supposed to be skipping out early to get to the arena sooner."

Niall grinned in anticipation. "Nice. This is gonna be so epic!"

"What would you do if you met Louis?" Harry asked as they sat on the steps leading into the school.

"Push him against the wall and snog the life out of him. What about you and Sandy?"

"Beg him to let me knot him."

Niall's nose crinkled. "Knotting sounds really gross."

Harry shrugged. "It's a little weird the first time. A bit scary, too. It's kinda like, 'what the fuck is happening?' But at the same time, it's the most natural thing in the world. Hard to explain."

"Did it feel weird? When your dick...um..."

"Grew the extra skin?" the Alpha chuckled. "Yeah, a bit. It didn't hurt or anything."

Niall nodded. He wasn't looking forward to it.

"Hey, losers," Zayn appeared in front of them.

''Hey, Zayn," Niall said a bit breathlessly as Harry jumped on the dark-haired boy, who immediately pushed him off.

''Hey, Niall. Happy birthday." Zayn leaned in and kissed his lips before kissing his forehead and hugging him.

"Hey!" Harry protested. "Why did you hug him and not me?" he pouted.

"It's not your birthday. So shut up."

Niall stuck his tongue out at Harry and squeezed Zayn tighter. "Thanks, babe." He pulled back slightly and made a big show of kissing him again, attracting the attention of everyone walking by or standing near them. Zayn broke the kiss and bit his lip.

"Mm, let's save that for later, yeah?"

Niall grinned. "Sure."

"You two are so gross," Harry whined.

"You're just jealous, Haz," Niall laughed as the bell rang and they went inside.

~*~*~*~*~

Niall was quivering in excitement. He, Zayn and Harry were just outside of the arena. Their tickets were scanned, and they were shuffled inside, directed to the very front of the arena, in the most envied seats. They all squealed like the rest of the fangirls around them as the arena and stage went completely dark. Looking closely, they could see silouhetts running onstage and grabbing instruments.

The lights went up and Niall screamed again when he noticed that he was right in front of Louis. He was even more attractive onstage than any poster could ever capture. ''Good evening, Bradford!" Louis shouted into the mic over the desperate screams filling the Arena. He looked at Zayn, Niall, and Harry, winking at them. "You lot are a good looking crowd."

"Must you flirt with all of our fans, Lou?" Liam rolled his eyes. "Not everyone likes you, ya know. Some of them like me best."

"Lies!" Louis shouted, pinching Liam's nipple. "Who here loves me?" A loud roar surged through the crowd. "See? Now stop playing around, Leemo, we've got a show to put on." 

"Impossible, you are."

Louis only grinned cheekily and nodded to Sandy and Josh. They sang a few songs in a row, half of the audience screaming lyrics along with them, before Louis sat on the edge of the stage.

"Boy, am I tired!"

"That's all you do is complain." Liam rolled his eyes.

Niall giggled along with everyone else, not even paying attention when Zayn slipped a frilly pink 'Birthday Girl' tiara on his head. Harry wrapped a matching boa around his neck and the two friends grinned at their slyness. The hot pink accessories got Louis' attention.

"Is it your birthday?" he asked a stunned Niall, who nodded excitedly. "Well, happy birthday! Paul, give the good lad a backstage pass." Niall motioned quickly to Harry and Zayn. "Oh, are they friends of yours? Okay, Paul, make that three passes. Add two for Aladdin and Prince Eric over here. Enjoy yourself tonight, princess," he winked. The rest of the band chorused birthday wishes to Niall as well, making him blush as they played their next song.

~*~

The concert was over, and everyone tripped over everyone else trying to get out of the door. Niall was hyperventilating, Harry was trying to contain his squealing, and Zayn was trying to calm them both down.

"Liam is my soulmate, alright? If you two screw this up for me, I'll never forgive you!"

Harry snapped out of his bubble. "Zayn, stop being so selfish. It's Niall's day, remember?"

"That doesn't mean I can't get Liam. Niall wants Louis, so Liam is all mine."

"Let's just go find the door, okay?" Niall interrupted, heading to the side of the stage. There were five security guards blocking that one entrance. They had to have their passes scanned before they were allowed to follow one guard up the steps and into a dimly lit hallway. The guard stopped them outside of the main dressing room and knocked on the door. Harry gasped when it opened to reveal Sandy, who had an open smile on his face.

"Oh, the birthday boy, yeah? I'm Sandy."

Niall felt starstruck. "I'm Niall. These are my friends, Harry and Zayn." 

"Nice to meet you guys. Come on in."

Niall followed first, sniffing the air. Sandy smelled...good. He sniffed more, wondering why his nose was working so well all of a sudden. He turned slightly to the left, noticing that Harry also smelled good. Excitedly, he sniffed at Zayn, who smelled like...Zayn. Niall whined, disappointed that Zayn's mild scent didn't halfway arouse him like Sandy and Harry did.

"Sandy, there you are!" Louis walked up to him. "Can you tune my guitar for me, lovely?" He batted his long eyelashes and Sandy sighed.

"Lou. I tuned it right before the show."

"Yeah, but Liam tried to prank me by making my guitar sound really bad. Please?" Louis pouted until Sandy caved. "Fine. But this is the last time I'm doing this."

"Love you!" Louis called as he walked away in a huff. "He says that every time," he laughed. "Ah, birthday boy and co. Welcome to our humble abode."

Niall sniffed excitedly at Louis, who smelled...sweet, but not overwhelmingly so. ''I'm Niall, this is Zayn and Harry."

"Newly turned, I'm guessing?" Louis chuckled. "Well, it's always nice to meet a fellow omega."

"I knew it!" Zayn put in. "Hey, is Liam around here? I'd very much like to worship him...and suck his dick if possible."

Louis shook his head. "You betas are as bad as us. Liam is sitting on the couch in the lounge. Keep going, you'll see it eventually." Zayn turned a corner and disappeared as Louis' eyes found Harry's, who whimpered. "You had me waiting a long time, Curly. I didn't think you even existed."

"I'm sorry," Harry whined, shuffling restlessly. 

Louis smirked. "Niall, why don't you go find Josh? He'll be happy to keep you company."

"Um...okay," he responded in confusion. He was a little annoyed, because he'd wanted to talk to Louis more. As he walked away, he looked back to see Harry's face buried in Louis' neck, the Omega giggling and petting his curls. Niall almost  
walked into Zayn, who was being scent-marked by Liam. "Mine," he growled.

"M'yours, Li," Zayn whined in response, and Niall wondered if this was another dream or the Twilight Zone.

Shaking his head, he kept walking, his nose lifted to the air. Something, or rather someone, smelled delicious. He had to find the source. He followed the smell to a separate room. He knocked on the door. "Anyone here?"

The door opened and Niall's jaw dropped. "Hey, beautiful," Josh smiled. Niall whined and bared his neck. Josh leaned in and sniffed his pulse line. "Mm...finally found you."

"Please," Niall begged, shivering as Josh licked along the pulsating vein.

"Why don't you come in? What's your name?"

"N-Niall."

Josh closed and locked the door. "Calm down, baby. I'll take care of you."

Niall gave into his instincts and lay on the couch. Josh lay on top of him, running his hands up and down Niall's sides, lapping at his neck. "How are old are you, love?"

"T-Turned sixteen today."

"So young."

Niall didn't know what was happening to him. He was so pliant and calm underneath the Alpha. He didn't even know him too well, yet he completely trusted him. "Was waiting for you."

"I know, baby. I'm here for you," Josh murmured into his skin. "You have a heat yet?" Niall shook his head. "Can't wait so I can knot you." The Omega wrapped himself around his Alpha, purring as his neck was nibbled. "You have school tomorrow?"

"Y-Yes."

"Can't keep you too long, then."

''I don't want to go," Niall whined running his fingers through Josh's hair. "Wanna stay with you."

"I know, baby, me too. But you have to go to school."

Niall pouted, but didn't argue.

"Let me take you home."

"Okay." Niall didn't understand why he trusted Josh so much. He wanted Josh to take care of him, he wanted to please him, he wanted to have Josh's children. The thought of getting pregnant by the Alpha turned him on.

Josh smelled his arousal and laughed. "You smell so good, babe. Wanna take you right here and now." He nipped at Niall's ear.

"Why don't you, then?"

"Because I want to take you apart nice and slow, make you cry."

Niall whimpered as slick dribbled out of his hole. "Please."

"Soon, baby, I promise. You live here in Bradford? It's too late for you to be out alone."

"M-My friends..."

'They can come too. We should go now." Josh stood and helped him up. He tucked Niall into his side and walked into the hallway. Zayn and Liam were half naked and snogging hotly against the wall. "Are you two gonna fuck?" They didn't answer him, too caught up in each other.

"Looks like Zayn's taken care of," Niall chuckled. ''I wonder if Harry's okay."

"Is he with Louis? Let's go find him." They rounded the corner. 

"Aww," Niall cooed. Louis' head rested on Harry's chest, Harry's face buried in his hair, their arms around each other, eyes closed, rocking slowly back and forth. "I think Harry's okay too."

"Well then, let's go. I want you to get some rest."

Niall nodded and allowed himself to be dragged to Josh's car. He told the Alpha his address and relaxed into the comfortably cushioned seat. Soft music played through the car speakers, making Niall sleepy. He closed his eyes and drifted off, feeling completely secure.

Josh shook him awake gently when they reached Niall's house. "You're home, babe."

Niall yawned and stretched. 'Thank you for bringing me home."

"Of course, babe. It's my job to take care of you."

"Funny, I thought you were the drummer in a punk rock band."

"Are you always a smartass?" Josh grinned.

"It's a gift."

The Alpha laughed. "You're so cute." He leaned in and kissed Niall softly, cradling his face. Curiously, he traced his tongue along Niall's bottom lip, waiting for Niall to open his mouth so he could lick inside. They snogged for a while, losing all traces of time in each other before Josh pulled away with a sigh. "I could do that all night."

"That can be arranged."

"No it can't. You need sleep. Go inside and get some."

''Fine," Niall pretended to pout.

"Stop being so cute, or I can't leave."

"Then I'll never stop." He leaned in for another kiss. Josh indulged him before pulling away.

"Really, Niall. I'll see you tomorrow. I'll pick you up from school."

"Is that safe?"

"Don't worry, it'll be fine."

"Okay. Goodnight." Niall didn't allow himself to look back at Josh watching him walk into the house. It knew it would be that much harder to actually go inside. The thought of seeing the Alpha again the next day made him feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. Thoughts?
> 
> ~ Lulu
> 
> twitter: @nopeasforpayno
> 
> kik: luluhoran1

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos appreciated.
> 
> ~Lulu xx
> 
> twitter: @nopeasforpayno
> 
> kik: luluhoran1


End file.
